


fall upon your knees, say this is my body and soul

by troubledsouls



Series: pretty words in pretty places [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, Non-sexual dom/sub, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: The rope digs into his skin, and it's nice, grounding.





	1. Chapter 1

Josh closes his eyes as Jenna ties his wrists together. 

The rope digs into his skin, and it's nice, grounding. 

Jenna winds the rope up his forearms, trapping his arms behind his back with very little movement. 

Josh feels Jenna finish her ties at his elbow, feels her move to where Tyler is kneeling. 

He watches Jenna ease off Tyler's shirt and run her hands across his binder, then under his binder. She tugs it off with harsh movements, and Tyler shivers as his skin is exposed to cold air. 

Jenna cups his small breasts, teasing his nipples with her thumbs. Tyler gasps and tilts his head back, struggling to keep himself still. 

Josh whines loudly. He wants the attention Tyler is getting, wants more touch than just Jenna's fingers brushing against his skin.

Jenna ignores him, moving her hands so they roam all over Tyler's body. He's shivering and whimpering, looking as though he wants to lean into Jenna's touch. He stays still, however, as if Jenna has given him an unspoken command. 

Her hands wrap around Tyler's throat and cut off his air. Josh watches as Tyler is at first still, then begins to writhe, hands coming up to grab at her wrists and try and pull her hands away. Josh watches as Tyler chokes, as Tyler struggles, as Tyler's eyes slide shut. 

Jenna lets Tyler's body collapse to the floor. She turns to Josh with a small smile. 

Josh stares at Tyler's unconscious form. 

“Look at me.” Jenna snaps. 

“Yes ma'am.” Josh looks up at her. “Ma'am, please, I want-”

“Did I say you could talk?” 

Josh shuts his mouth. 

Jenna gets to her feet. “Stand up.”

“Yes ma'am.” Josh struggles to obey, arms bound tightly behind his back, but he manages to stand on shaky legs. 

“Good boy.” Jenna studies Josh for a moment. “What do you want?”

“W-want the same thing as Tyler ma'am, but I wanna be slapped or b-beaten awake ma'am.”

Jenna smiles. “I can do that. Come here.” She points to the ground in front of her. 

“Yes ma'am.” Josh stumbles forwards. He stops in front of Jenna, and she pushes him to his knees. 

Next thing he knows he's choking, gasping, dying. He looks up at Jenna with trusting, tear-filled eyes, and then everything goes dark. 

He wakes up to pain. He feels another slap on his cheek and groans, struggling to look at his assailant with hazy eyes. 

“Good boy.” Jenna lets him crumple to the floor. 

Josh can't get his eyes to focus. 

He can hear Tyler whimpering softly, can hear Jenna whisper soft words to him. Josh tries to watch, but he's disoriented. 

He wants attention, wants Jenna's touch. 

A command from Jenna has Tyler crawling over to Josh, a cloth in his hands. Tyler's shaking hands tie a blindfold over Josh's eyes. 

Josh whines loudly, trying to reach out and grab for Tyler. There's no proof anyone else exists other than their soft noises. 

Josh tries to sit up, tries to get to his feet, but the position he's lying in and his tied arms make it nearly impossible for his hazy brain. Instead he struggles, straining against the ropes, freed feet kicking. He's trying to get the attention he needs. 

“Josh.” Jenna's close, he can tell by her voice. 

He's about to make happy noises, about to strain towards her, when rope wraps around his legs and ties them tight, immobile. Josh wants to scream. This isn't what he wanted, he wants attention, he wants to be hazy. 

She pulls his jaw open and slips a ball gag in his mouth. 

Josh starts to cry as she leaves him, muffled sobs hardly reaching the ears of Jenna and Tyler. Josh can hear Tyler's whines, his soft moans, and Josh feels like a cast aside and broken toy. 

“Trees.” The word is muffled and half-obscured by crying. He repeats it, again, again. 

Nobody hears him. 

He starts to scream. 

Suddenly there are hands on his face, undoing the gag, and Josh can finally gasp out the safeword. 

“Shh, hey, it's okay.” That's Tyler's voice. 

His hands undo the blindfold and he pulls Josh into his arms. “It's okay, it's okay.”

Josh can't do anything but sob. 

A different pair of hands undo the rope on his legs, then his arms. Josh thinks it's Jenna. 

“I'm so sorry.” Tyler mumbles. 

Josh clings to Tyler. 

He never wants to let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause mars wanted more aftercare.

Josh's face in burrowed into Tyler's shoulder. He's stopped crying, and now just shudders in Tyler's arms. 

There's rope burn on Josh's arms. 

It takes Josh a while to register that Tyler's talking to him in a gentle voice. 

"Do you want to get up, Joshie? I know you can do it, come on."

"Okay." Josh mumbles. 

He lets go of Tyler reluctantly and gets to his feet. There's a noticeable absence of Jenna. 

Tyler leads Josh through unfamiliar halls. They're in Jenna's house. Josh feels like an intruder. 

Tyler pulls Josh into a bathroom. The tub is filled with water. 

Josh wiggles out of his jeans and pulls off his shirt, leaving on his boxers. Tyler helps him ease into the water. 

Baths are always good as aftercare. 

Josh's head still feels fuzzy, still feels bad. The lack of attention had been terrifying, but he feels... selfish.

He feels small. 

Jenna enters with a bottle of juice and some crackers. Josh sinks farther into the water. 

"You doing okay?" Jenna asks. 

"Ionno." Josh's voice is small. 

"Can you let Tyler give you these?" She hands the items to Tyler. "I'm really sorry."

"S'okay." Josh stares down at the water. 

Jenna leaves them alone. 

Tyler holds the bottle to Josh's lips and lets him drink in slow sips. Josh feels helpless, but he also loves the care. He's conflicted. 

He decides to just relax, and let Tyler take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler's trans and u can't stop me


End file.
